


"It's Not Something I Tell Everyone"

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe have a special talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Not Something I Tell Everyone"

Poe smiled kindly, reaching across the table to take Finn’s hand in his own. “Thank you, Finn,” he said.

Finn looked down at their joined hands, watching as Poe’s thumb rubbed against the side of his hand. Slowly he looked back up, smiling a little as their eyes met. “I really do love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Poe assured him.

“Really?”

“Ever since we first met.”

Finn laughed and looked away, his heart beating hard in his chest. He looked back at Poe when the pilot shifted on his seat, leaning forward. His eyes widened and he slowly started to learn forward, his eyes fluttering closed as their lips got closer and closer.

BB’s indignant beeping stopped them both and they laughed as they turned to look down at the droid.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked. He listened as BB trilled, smiling kindly as he patted their head. “Finn and I love you too, right?”

Finn smiled and nodded. “Right!”

BB beeped in delight and Finn and Poe were allowed to kiss finally.


End file.
